1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to luggage and, more specifically, to a device able to generate an audible and visible signal to thereby assist the owner in locating the piece of luggage in a crowded area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of luggage locating devices have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,214,410, 5,650,768 and 5,781,109 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A locating system for locating a predetermined labeled objects includes a transceiver unit which comprises a narrow beamwidth antenna for transmitting an energizing signal at a predetermined first frequency and for receiving a return signal at a predetermined second frequency from an object to be located, the energizing signal incorporating a predetermined transponder category code. A plurality of label-like transponders is provided, each of which is affixable to an object to be located. Each transponder includes logic circuitry in order that each transponder in a predetermined group of labeled objects constituting the category radiates a returned signal, including a transponder identification code, to the transceiver unit in a time-delayed manner so that returned signals are received serially by the transceiver unit.
An automatic baggage claiming apparatus for use in an airport, train station or bus station controls removal of baggage from a secured area. The present invention scans a baggage tag and a claim check in order to obtain the baggage tag identifier and the claim check identifier, respectively. The present invention compares the tag identifiers and provides a signal if the tag identifiers are the same or an alert signal if the tag identifiers are not the same. If the signal is provided, a passenger is permitted to exit the secured area with the checked baggage. However, if the alert signal is provided, the passenger is prevented from exiting the secured area with the baggage.
An alarm system for preventing loss of personal property comprises a pair of radio signal transmission/alarm units that each include a sending component having a signal oscillator and a receiving/alarm component comprising a tuner for selecting a signal from the sending component and receiving the signal as an electrical current, and amplifier for amplifying the signal current, an alarm and a switch that switches off the alarm when the amplified signal current is above a prescribed level and switches on the alarm when the amplified signal current does not exceed a prescribed level. The signal transmitted by one sending component is tuned to the receiving/alarm component tuner frequency of the other transmission/alarm unit, and each receiving/alarm component is tuned to the signal frequency of the sending component in the other transmission/alarm unit.
A combined compartmented tray and tool holster is arranged to removably clamp onto the top step of a stepladder. The tool holster presents the tool to one side of the ladder or the other as desired. An opening at the bottom of the holster permits passage therethrough of the end of the tool with any tool bit attached thereto. The tool handle rests securely in ready reach of the worker without fear of dropping the tool, while both hands are free when required. Items in the compartments are also within case reach and view of the worker. The clamping system for clamping the device to the top step is adjustable to steps of various thicknesses.
The present invention relates generally to luggage and, more specifically, to a device able to generate an audible and visible signal to thereby assist the owner in locating the piece of luggage in a crowded area.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a luggage locking and locating device that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a luggage locking and locating device which is able to aid a person in locating an object such as luggage in a crowded area, provide an audio indication signal for sight impaired users and provide a visual indication signal for hearing impaired users.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a luggage locking and locating device which is able to minimize the possibility of having luggage stolen or taken by a person other than the owner.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a luggage locking and locating device including a remotely activated audible alarm and visual alarm to signal the owner as to the location of the object.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a luggage locking and locating device including a remote control unit for remotely activating the audible and visual alarms.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a luggage locking and locating device including a user friendly device for locking the object to which the device is attached.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a luggage locking and locating device having a tag for placement of information about the owner such as name, address and telephone number to aid in identifying the owner of the object to which it is attached.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a luggage locking and locating device wherein the visual signal is able to be viewed a minimum of thirty feet from the device.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a luggage locking and locating device wherein the audible alarm, when activated, is able to be heard a minimum of thirty feet from the device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a luggage locking and locating device wherein the audible alarm is melodical and can be readily recognized by the owner.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a luggage locking and locating device including logos as desired by the user to personalize the device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a luggage locking and locating device that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a luggage locking and locating device that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
A locating device for aiding a user in finding an object is disclosed by the present invention. The locating device includes a remote unit and a tag unit. The remote unit is retained by the user and includes a first processor for generating an alarm activation signal; a transmitter for transmitting the alarm activation signal; a sound alarm button and a light alarm button. The sound and light alarm buttons are manually activated for controlling the processor to generate the alarm activation signal. The tag unit is releasably secured to the object and includes a tag section and a locking section. The tag section includes identification information concerning the user and a cover for providing selective access to the information. The locking section includes a lock for releasably securing the tag unit to the object; a second processor; an alarm signal generator; and a receiver for receiving the alarm activation signal and activating the alarm generator to generate at least one of a visual and audible alarm signal. The visual and audible alarm signals may be identified at a distance of at least 30 feet from the tag unit. The audible signal may be a melodic tune readily recognized by the user.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.